


A White Christmas Sequel

by DancingQueensStories



Category: White Christmas (1954)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is a sequel to the movie White Christmas, 4 years later, with Bob, Betty, Phil and Judy, and their daughters, as they celebrate Christmas at the Vermont Inn.
Relationships: Betty Haynes/Bob Wallace, Phil Davis & Judy Haynes
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter is called: 4 Years Later

It was 4 years later since the gang visited the Holiday Inn; they were on the train heading from New York to Vermont to celebrate Christmas again.   
They were all sitting at the same table, they sat 4 years before and couldn’t believe how much has changed for them. Bob & Betty got married 3 months after reuniting on Christmas Eve and 9 months later, welcomed their little girl Mary. She was the perfect mixture of them, with her mother’s blue eyes, blonde hair and had her father’s smile.  
A year later Phil finally got the courage and proposed to Judy, in May 1955. They got married within 2 months and welcomed their little girl, Jane, or Janey, who also was a perfect mixture of them both. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and had her father’s nose and mannerisms.  
As they were enjoying their sandwiches, and milkshakes, Mary, who was sitting on her mother’s lap, pointed outside the window, “mommy look, lots of snow!”  
They all looked outside and started singing, “snow…” all together in harmony and laughed.  
“This is the first time our little girls are seeing snow…am I right?” Phil asked  
Bob laughed, “yes, it is” as he looked at his beautiful little girl, “we’ll we do all the things you promised, daddy?”  
“You mean, making a snowman, sledding, and making snow angels?”   
“Yes, those”   
He chuckled, “yes, we will”  
“And have hot chocolate, too, uncle Bob? Janey asked  
“Hot chocolate as well.”  
“Is this the place, you and mommy fell in love?” asked Mary  
“Well actually we were in love already, when we were on the train.” Betty said  
“They just needed our help” Judy said  
“You mean, you pushed us” Bob said as he finished his milkshake  
“Well, if it wasn’t for our pushing, you no longer be a lonely man” Phil said  
“What do you me, helped or pushed them?” asked Janey  
Judy looked at Phil and he tried to explain it, but he needed the right words, especially since she was only 3, “well, my darling…aunt Betty and uncle Bob, did love each other, but were so focused on work. They didn’t see that true love was in front of them, the whole time.”  
“And if it wasn’t for you doing that, I wouldn’t be here” Mary said out loud which made them all laugh.  
“And were happy you are here, my darling” Betty said and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

As they finished their lunch, the porter, shouted out, “next stop, Vermont!”  
They went to their rooms, and got their suitcases, as Betty and Judy, got the girls ready for the cold weather.   
The train stopped, as the men got off first, and helped their wives and daughters down onto the platform.   
Bob looked all around, “the place hasn’t changed”  
“Not one bit. So, glad I am wearing my electric blanket” Phil said as they walked to get a taxi, when they saw the General.  
“General” Bob and Phil said and saluted him  
“At ease. Wallace, Davis, Betty and Judy, its good to see you.”  
“Likewise, General”  
“And who are these lovely ladies?” he asked as he bent down   
“General, this is our daughters, Mary and Janey” Bob said  
“You two are the image of your mothers. I bet your excited for Christmas and Santa Claus?”  
“Mostly for snow” Mary said  
“Snow? Really?”  
“We live in Florida and they never have seen snow before” Bob said  
“I see, well let me help you with your bags. I got my jeep here and a taxi just got here.” The General said.  
The General took Betty, Judy and the girls in his jeep, while Bob and Phil took the taxi. When they arrived to the inn, it looked the same but with many guests.  
“I have never seen a place so busy” Bob said  
“Yes, ever since, you did that performance and surprised me with that party, we have been busy every Christmas. Some guests have to book as early as August or September. Speaking of performance…will…you…be?”  
“Well, I am afraid I will not performing, maybe singing.” Betty said as she touched her belly with a smile  
General, looked at her and Bob, “are you…”  
Bob nodded and wrapped his arm around Betty, “yes, were blessed again”  
“I’m going to be a big sister” Mary said  
“Well, yes, and I bet you will be the best big sister in the world” General said as he patted her head, “and how about, you Bob, Phil, Judy…will you be performing?”  
“Well…I was sort of hoping…” Phil said as he rubbed his head, “only if Judy and Bob?”  
“Yes, we’ll do a performance for you, how about Christmas Eve, so we have time to rehearse and it gives us a week?” Bob said  
“Sounds wonderful” General said as he called for his granddaughter Susan, “Susan…our guests are here”  
“What happened to Emma?” Betty asked  
“Oh, you didn’t hear…she passed a year ago”  
“Oh, General, I am so sorry”  
“Yes, I didn’t know if I should continue on without her, but Susan, offered to help and take care of the inn.” He said as Susan came down the stairs, “Bob, Betty…Phil, Judy! You are all here, so glad.” She said and gave them a hug.  
“And I see you brought two more little guests as well?”  
“Oh, yes, Susan, this is Mary, and Janey. Mary is ours and Janey’s is Judy and Phil’s”  
“Well, you two are absolutely gorgeous girls. Say would you like some hot chocolate, while your parents get settled in?” she asked the girls  
“Yes, please…mommy, daddy?” Mary asked  
Betty laughed, “yes, that would be great, thank you Susan” as the girls left with Susan to the kitchen.  
As the girls were in the kitchen with Susan, the General helped the gang into their rooms. Bob and Betty were in the same room as Bob was in 4 years before. As Phil and Judy were in the cottage, where Judy stayed with Betty.  
When they were finally settled in, Bob grabbed his beautiful wife’s waist and rubbed her belly and kissed her neck, “so happy I am here with you”  
“As am I” she said with a smile.


	2. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

It was the next day, as Mary woke up and looked outside and gasped when she saw fresh snow on the ground. She got out of her cot and jumped on her parents’ bed, “woah, what…Mary?” Betty asked  
“Mommy, daddy wake up, it snowed last night. I want to go build a snowman.” She said excitedly  
Bob rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, “Mary, sweetheart its only 7:00. Let’s have breakfast first and then we’ll ask Janey to join us.”  
“And uncle Phil?”  
“Yes, uncle Phil as well” he said as he rolled his eyes and Betty nudged him.  
“What about you mommy?”  
“I’m afraid not, aunt Judy and I are going to town for some shopping. But when we get back, I will love to see your snowman.”  
“Ok, mommy” Mary said she threw her teddy bear up and down in the air.

After they were dressed and breakfast was finished, Betty and Judy were getting ready to leave for town, but wanted to make sure the girls had the proper clothing on, “make sure they have their scarf…oh and extra mittens.”  
“Betty, don’t worry. They are dressed warmed enough for being in the snow. Now go have fun and don’t worry about us.” Bob said and they were a kiss on the cheek  
“Yeah, Betty, will be fine, right girls” Phil said as he tripped over his shoelace, which made the girls laugh, “your funny, daddy” Janey said  
“I’m fine by the way” Phil said   
“Betty, maybe we shou…”  
“No…go have fun” both Bob and Phil said as they pushed their wives out the door.  
As the ladies left, Bob and Phil made sure their girls were ready for the snow, and had their extra mittens in their pockets.  
“Ok, girls, are you ready?” Phil asked  
“Yes!” Mary and Janey jumped up and down as they both took their daddy’s hand and headed outside  
As they were outside, Mary asked, “how do we even make a snowman, daddy?”  
“Good question, well we start by grabbing some snow and rolling into a ball and then continue adding more snow as the ball gets bigger.” He said as he demonstrated  
The girls were having so much fun just rolling the snow into balls, when they noticed they had a big ball, “daddy, its bigger than your head!” Janey said  
“Probably has a bigger and smarter brain, too” Bob told Phil with a nudge. He looked at him and sticked it tongue out at his best friend.  
“Just kidding…” Bob said with a chuckle  
As the girls were rolling the 2nd ball, they asked for help, “daddy…we can’t lift it” they both said  
“No problem, you made an excellent snow ball for his middle part.” Bob said as him and Phil lifted it up onto the bottom, “ok, we need a head” Phil said  
“Maybe use yours” Bob said chuckled   
“Ok, that is strike two, mister!”   
“Last one”  
“Why do you two make fun of each other, daddy? It’s not nice” Mary said as she was preparing the head with Janey  
“Your right, its not nice.” Bob said  
“We always been like that, Mary. That’s what has kept our friendship strong.” Phil said  
“Still not nice. You should say sorry to each other”   
Phil looked at Bob, “your daughter is a smart cookie”  
“Indeed, like her mother”  
They finished the head and completed the body, “now, we need some arms” Bob said  
Mary picks up some sticks, “will these work, daddy?”  
Bob looks at the sticks, “yes, there perfect” and sticked them into the snowman, “now we need is a mouth and nose”  
Janey saw a carrot and some stones on the ground, “uncle Bob, how about these”  
“Perfect, Janey”  
“I want to put the nose on” she said  
“Sure, you may” Phil said lifted her up as she sticked the carrot in the head.  
“May, I put the stones in?” Mary asked  
“Absolutely” Bob said and lifted her as she sticked the stones into the head, “it looks good” she said  
“Yes, it does. You girls did an excellent job, well done” Bob said as he caught a glimpse of the girls falling back onto the ground, “oh…are you ok?”  
“Yes, daddy, were making snow angels”   
“Oh, and their beautiful” he said then heard someone fall behind him, as he saw Phil fall and make a snow angel, but yelp, “snnnnooowww, uuuppp mmmyyy backkkkk” which made Bob and the girls laugh.  
After they finished, they went inside to get warm, and have ham and cheese sandwiches with buttermilk. As they were eating, Bob began smiling, and remembered how he fell in love with Betty 5 years ago at the same spot.  
Phil nudged him, “memories?”  
Bob nodded, “happy memories”


End file.
